


Person of Interest

by etotakatsuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Root A Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etotakatsuki/pseuds/etotakatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for TG Rare Pair Week. Prompt: First time sharing clothes.</p><p>Kaneki doesn't know how to read her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person of Interest

“You still won’t eat, Kaneki?” she singsonged. He didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to.  


One of the first things she’d noticed about Aogiri’s newest executive was his unwillingness to kill or eat humans. He tried to sustain himself on ghouls alone, and would allow himself to be injured in order to avoid harming a human – two traits Eto found enormously fascinating.

She’d been waiting for him to return from tonight’s raid on the CCG. He’d pushed himself to the limits of his hunger again, and she was curious to see if he’d let himself give in tonight. 

But apparently his convictions had held, because he’d stumbled back to Aogiri pale and disheveled, with a wound on his forearm that wasn’t healing.

Now he stood before her, staring in silence as blood dripped down his fingertips. She tilted her head, watching him carefully, but he made no move to answer her.

Finally, she held up a hand, and began slowly unwrapping her bandages to reveal her forearm, one thin layer of fabric at a time. When the unwrapped bandages reached her elbow, she ripped them off, then turned back to Kaneki.

She reached out to grasp his wrist, and pulled his arm towards her. He let her move him, and held his arm in place for her when she positioned it in front of her.

He watched her work, pushing the tattered remnants of his suit aside. The feel of her bare fingertips against his skin was a new one, and he focused on it as she wrapped the bandage around his forearm. The blood bloomed across the fabric, but stopped its trickling down his arm.

She tucked the edge of the bandage into place, pausing to assess her work, then glanced back up. He saw the corners of her eyes wrinkle through the gaps in her bandages, and he knew she was smiling at him.

Then she turned, skipping away, leaving him to drag himself back to his room alone.

He kept the bandages on long after his wound finally healed.  


End file.
